


The Explicit Affairs of Egga-Trump

by EGGADAW (rockstarjensen)



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal, F/M, Sex, Smut, donald trump def, explicit - Freeform, idk whats going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarjensen/pseuds/EGGADAW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what this is about, I'm just gonna write what comes to my mind. If it starts getting bad imma just roll with the punches bro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Egg

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

in the beginning there was an egg well her name eggadaw but tht not rlly her name for rreal but that's her name to u niow.   
trump is a married man and his wife constantly got this face where she looks lkike shes trying to understand a joke, prolly cus shes married to one.,,   
abyways   
trump hired eggadaw in the middle of spring last year as a massuse but um he got kinda fuckin horny during the massage. Eggadaw really didn't wanna grab his lil orange crusty weenie but she wanted beyonce tickets so bad she was kinda desoerate. trump got tht manual release and eggadaw was like :/ after but kinda :) cause yonce you know,,  
so after all that bullshit went down she ignored his calls and texts for like a week or so.  
but later on that hoe was like " I kinfda need some money for this cat tail buttplug I guess ill call mr trump back... fuck it lol"  
this was on a Tuesday lol just keep that in mind ;))))


	2. Jeb is a MISTAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok each chapter is gonna be rotating btwn 2 writers. ch1 is eggadaw, ch2 is me, ch3 is eggadaw again, etc.  
> get it? got it? GOOD

Jeb is a dirty, little slut.  
Jeb is a mess.

It was a sunny Tuesday, kinda windy, kinda seeming like something bad was in the near future.  
That, my friend, was true. But whether or not that omen was a blessing in disguise, we'll never know.

Jeb! Bush was feeling a bit down because he had just dropped out of the race. Feeling a little out of himself, he took a walk downtown to go flip off Trump Tower. On his way to disgrace the inanimate object, Jeb! decided to stop at a hotdog stand. He was FAMISHED and wanting to get something down his throat and into his belly.... :)

Well, when he got to his favorite hotdog stand on the streets of New York, he saw a familiar outline of a figure he once thought greatly of: The Trumpster. Still very hungry, Mr. Bush tried to ignore the badly tanned man who stood in front of him. 

Oh no, he thought. What if Donald starts calling me names again? I don't think I can handle the soul crushing pain on an empty stomach.

Jeb could hear Don Trump talking to the hotdog stand man.

"You STUPID FUCK. I wanted a SHORT yet THICK weiner in a bun!"

Huh, that sounds like my uncircumcised dick, thought Jeb! Bush. Just then, he could feel a soft erection coming through his faded blue slacks.

"Wow, Jeb. You ARE a disgrace."

Jeb noticed that his last comment had indeed, to his embarrassment, been spoken aloud. The Floridian Governor turned to flee, eyes brimming with tears but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and the feeling of a long warm object meeting his penis.

His face turned to meet Trump's, his hotdog being slipped further and further into Jeb's pants.

"Just trying to measure, Jebby." Donald spoke softly, "I can see you're not a liar like Ted Cruz."

Jeb was filled with fear and hunger, although the hunger had morphed into the need for a different from of meat.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sorry.


End file.
